


you don't know what it's like to be nothing at all (i can't breathe anymore)

by dullrockets



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dullrockets/pseuds/dullrockets
Summary: tommy always reckoned he'd go out with a flash. a dramatic, bright death, a giant "fuck you" to the world. like his brother. a death of a star, if you will. succumbing to the clutches of the same death he'd cheated time after time could be considered poetic, he supposed.deep down, he knew he'd lose to dream in the end. he just wishes it wasn't so soon.[1/3/21 (mar 01) stream spoilers]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), except they're actually just enemies and c!dream is jsut manipulative ass
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27





	you don't know what it's like to be nothing at all (i can't breathe anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> i am back with a drabble hahah im crushed
> 
> tws: implied/referenced physical violence (no descriptions of the violence happening just describing a few bruises), dream being a manipulative ass, death, and some good ol' death/dying descriptions
> 
> i hope you like it :]

The life is being sucked out of him, punch after punch after _punch_ . He had stopped screaming for his life minutes before -- though it felt like hours, watching the blank canvas his arm _was_ being mushed and painted into reds and purples and even a bit of sickly greens. 

Tommy closes his eyes.

Between the lava that didn’t feel warm, the obsidian dripping sap-like tears onto the floor, and Dream yelling about heroes and villains and _choices_ , he just can’t fall asleep. Maybe it’s his body, fighting a losing battle in an attempt to stay alive.

He’s cheated death time and time again. This time, it seems Dream is determined to have him play fair. He isn’t even playing, not anymore. He stopped the second he rewalized he wasn’t going to make it past the week.

That moment was, regrettably, after he got trapped with the one person who was capable of tearing his still-not-stable mental state to pieces like paper.

Dream looks at Tommy, shaking and lifting his arm up, only a foot off the ground, as a pathetic attempt to grab the potato from his hand. He smiles and holds his arm up higher.

Tommy stops moving.

“Want to know why I did that, hm?”

He can’t move, it hurts too much and without food nor regen, he wouldn’t be able to anytime soon. Dream takes his eyes glancing up at him as a yes.

“So would I! Get it? I don’t have a reason for all the things I did to you. I did it to give your sorry excuse for a kid a purpose. I made you entertainment. Because it was funny.”

Dream laughs, and it terrifies Tommy more than anything the prisoner could say to him.

“You have no reason to exist outside of what _I_ wanted. I wanted a laugh. A toy. And I got it. Now? No one will care that you’re gone. I bet Tubbo doesn’t even care.”

He wants to scream, yell about how his best friend would never, how people love him, but he can’t. His mouth refuses to open and his voice refuses to speak. His time alive is going to run out in a few minutes, he’s sure of it. 

Dream nods as if he read his mind and ruffles his hair, confirming his suspicions.

“You’re going to die, Tommy.”

He stops breathing. His heart stops beating. His brain is dead, after all the hurt and sorrow is felt, and so he is dead.

So much for a painless way out.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed/cried/all of the above, feel free to leave a comment and a kudos! it makes me very happy :)
> 
> [tumblr](https://dullrockets.tumblr.com/)
> 
> title - hug all ur friends by cavetown


End file.
